


I Lost A Friend

by Aayden_Scribbles



Category: Ethan and Alex - Swirlseypop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayden_Scribbles/pseuds/Aayden_Scribbles
Summary: When Alex tells Cinder of Ethan's crush on her, things get heated.
Relationships: Ethan and Alex
Kudos: 25





	I Lost A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "I Lost a Friend"- FINNEAS while writing this. It's not the best, because it took only an hour to write, but I hope you enjoy!

A storm of blue whirled into the living room, where Alex was playing his Nintendo Switch, Ethan’s knuckles white from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain from shouting. “I cannot believe you!” the words tumbled out, a little too quiet, but dripped with anger. Alex slowly put his game down, trying to look Ethan in the eyes but Ethan avoided his gaze. 

“Hey, what’s going on E?” Alex reached out to comfort the blue boy, but he pulled away violently. 

“You’re an asshole.” He paused for a moment, his anger making it difficult to find the right words to say to Alex. 

“I really thought I could trust you” Ethan’s voice broke and this worried Alex. 

“You can trust me, what did I do?” 

“YOU TOLD CINDER! YOU TOLD HER I LIKED HER!” 

“W-What?” Alex almost laughed, “I didn’t tell her?”

“YES, YOU DID! SHE TOLD ME!” 

Alex took a few steps back to put room between him and Ethan. Ethan almost never yelled. It was rare for him to raise his voice like that. 

“Ethan I-” Alex struggled to find the words to say to his best friend, but he found nothing worth saying. He couldn’t defend himself for this. 

“I’m sorry, I-I mean, she already knew so she took it really-” 

“That is NOT the POINT!” Ethan growled. 

“Well, what is the point?!” Alex could feel anger well up inside him as well, “I was doing you a favor! It wasn’t like you were going to do it anytime soon!” 

“I was! I had that bracelet made for her!” 

“Yeah, like two years ago” Alex rolled his eyes. 

“You know Alex, I know you screw up all the time, but this was a big one, even for you…” 

Ethan never argued with his fists but his words packed a powerful punch. Carefully spoken, because Ethan knew Alex’s weak spots. 

“I am NOT a screw up” Alex yelled. 

“Yeah, I don’t know about that” Ethan said. 

“I cannot believe you! I was helping you, Ethan! I wanted her to know because you’re always pining for her but you never do anything.” 

“THAT WAS FOR ME TO TELL HER NOT YOU!” 

There was something in that shout, a pain behind it. Alex watched. He watched Ethan’s eyes. Then he knew. The anger was nothing but a shield for pain. Alex breathed in real slow. What if nothing blew up? What if there were no consequences? Wouldn't Ethan have to calm down? Ethan’s eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glossy layer of tears. As he blinked, they dripped from his eyelids and slid down his cheeks. Ethan bit his lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth; Alex’s heart sank.  
“I wanted to tell her Alex…” Ethan became quiet. “I really wanted to do it myself, I know I’m slow with these kinds of things, I know I love from a distance and I know you wanted to help, but this was my thing. My thing to tell her. You of all people I thought would understand that.” 

“Ethan-”

“You know what, just leave me alone, she already knows, what’s the point” 

“You can still give her the bracelet” Alex suggested.

“Forget it” 

“C’mon E-” 

“No Alex, this is something you can just magically fix like you always do! Maybe we just shouldn’t be friends anymore’ 

The words flew from his mouth that he never thought he’d even think, let alone say out loud. Ethan knew instantly from the look in Alex’s eyes that they'd hit their mark. In that instant, their relationship shattered into glassy shards. Nothing would ever be the same again.

“C’mon Ethan” Alex begged, “You’re overreacting” 

Ethan just looked at him tiredly, his eyes bloodshot from crying. Alex never fully realized just how tired Ethan looked like the world was on his shoulders. He wondered if he just added more to the weight. 

“Just…” Ethan shook his head, “Leave me alone Alex, you’ve done enough.”

With that, Ethan walked into his room and shut the door, making sure to lock it, which is another thing Ethan has never done. 

Alex sighed, he really messed up, but Ethan would forgive him. Right?


End file.
